


R U Mine ?

by Kittie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat/rut, M/M, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Trans!Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: Title via Artic MonkeysYou know this is just a standard heat fic you already know how this goes, etc etc.There's sex.Jack Morrison is transgender (FTM) in this fic.Happy birthday, HeroFrequency! This is for you.





	R U Mine ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeroFrequency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFrequency/gifts).



The covers are a mess: half off the bed, half on. Pillows are arranged in an organized chaos Gabriel can’t make out. He knows Jack is sleeping in his haphazardly made nest but the sight kicks him in the gut every time he thinks about it. 

Jack is using his bed, his clothes, his blankets, his life to make this precious offering to him. When Jack had come to him two days ago and asked to share his heat with him, he was stunned. He couldn’t stammer out a yes fast enough to appease Jack. 

They were best friends, after all. Gabriel would give him the world, if he could. This isn’t the first time they’ve done something like this. 

Gabe steps closer to the nest, a naked expanse of tanned skin greets him. He licks his lips as he clears his throat. The way Jack’s eyes flutter open makes a hunger reside in his gut. He wants to see Jack like this all the time, heavy with his pup—

“Gabriel?” The rasp of Jack’s low voice makes his eyes drag from his cut abs to his face once more. His pulse kicks up. A thrum in his veins. Gabriel feels like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin, “You scent like rut. Am I triggering it?”

No, Gabriel wants to growl out. He knows it’s a lie. His hindbrain wants to believe they’re syncing because of compatibility not because of a biological need to procreate. Though, Gabriel wouldn’t mind having a family with Jack. Two point five kids and a nice house. Little running feet yelling out for papí before Hack comes into view with another on the way. 

Gabriel shifts, the tightness of his pants makes him flush. He’s ensnared by Jack without his heat scent, the sweet aroma only causes him to lean into the nest. 

“We synced.” Gabriel manages, hovering over the edge, “Can I… come in?” He already half in, his arousal scent is choking himself let alone Jack who looks a bit hazy. 

“Yes.” The word is a sigh breaching his Omega’s lips. His. Mine. His hind brain supplies. 

Gabriel sheds his clothes, arm getting stuck and tripping into the bed as his pants got caught around his ankles. They won’t speak of it. Jack seems half out of it already. 

“Any boundaries?” Gabriel whispers, slotting himself behind Jack, nosing behind his ear. It’s only a matter of hours before Jack can’t think straight. He wants to make sure consent is known and boundaries are followed. 

“No condoms.” Jack grumbles, shifting to press wetness against Gabriel’s eager cock. Oh. Maybe he timed this a little off. He should—,”Wanna feel you in me, when you breed me.”

Gabriel’s cock gives a harsh twitch. He chokes, teeth rasping against the delicate skin of his neck. What his Omega wants, his Omega will get. 

“Yes.” Gabriel mumbles, rolling Jack into his front. Instinct makes Jack present but Gabe care little for trivial stances. No, he cares about the wetness of Jack thighs as his little cock twitches. His hole is wet as Gabe spreads him. The scent of heated arousal makes him growl and bite Jack’s inner thigh. The sigh he gets in response eggs him on. 

He nips, climbing up the thigh to the apex where the scent is strongest. A tongue moves to coax Jack’s dick before he licks into Jack’s opening. The moan he receives is divine. 

Using his hands to spread, Gabriel goes to town. He laps up every bit of slick his can, two fingers rubbing against Jack’s dick. The moans that echo around the room could get them in trouble if they hadn’t signed as each other’s cycle partner. 

Gabriel continues until his beard is soaked with spit and slick, til his ears are ringing with the sounds of his own heart beat and Jack’s keening mewls. He recognizing Jack has cum once by the slick that leaks from his hole but that’s not enough. No, not enough to ease his heat and Gabe’s own rut. 

Gabriel pulls away, wiping his mouth with his hand and using the collected fluids to stroke his cock. He groans for the feel, the beginnings of a knot a little up the base. He teases himself with the sight until Jack rocks back searching for attention. 

“Alpha?” The low tone of voice mixed with need makes Gabe move. He angles his cock, swiping a bit of precum from his tip. He teases his opening, swiping the ruddy head of his dick against the twitching hole. Jack makes a sound noise, “Please—“

Gabe slowly sinks in. He’s girthy, decently sized. He’s never had a complaint from anyone, least of all Jack. He seems to sigh out happily as he receives the greatest gift he could be offered in his time of need. The sound strokes Gabriel’s ego. 

“Gonna make you mine, never gonna crave another knot again,” Gabriel growls, pulling out before shoving in, his knot catches causing Jack to hiccup, “Gonna fill you up, gonna make sure you’ve got enough cum in you to last you a life time,” The sound of slick skin hitting skin makes him dizzy. He leans forward, teeth scratching at the back of Jack’s neck as he finds a good rhythm, “Gonna pup you. Gonna breed you so good. God, you fucking want it, don’t you? No condom? Fuck.”

Jack mantras yes like a prayer to an unknown god. Gabe’s blood sings as his peak edges closer. Jack clamps down, Gabriel can feel Jack rubbing out his second of many orgasms below him. 

“Gonna knock you up, baby, gonna fill you. Up. So. Good—“ Gabe shudders as he cums, knot inflating as it ties them together. Teeth sink into the back of Jack’s neck. He doesn’t bite hard enough to mark him but just enough that Jack spirals into a third orgasm that pulls him in deeper. 

Gabriel purrs, licking at the back of Jack neck to soothe him as blissful sobs cause him to shake. 

“So good. So good for me. Mine. Always mine.”

“Yours,” Jack whispers on the edge of a sob,”Always.”

Gabriel pumps a little more cum into his Omega. He’s startled by it but not going to fight it. Any extra ounce of cum would make him a happy man. 

He wants a life with Jack. A family. A home.

“I love you.” Gabriel mumbles into the back of Jack’s neck. His breathing evened out, soft little breaths clog his ears in the wake of silence, “Even if you’ll never love me back.”

No response. There never is. Jack gets his orgasms and sleeps like a log. One day… one day Jack will love him back. Give him the family he wants, the family he knows Jack wants just as much. 

His eyes slip shut, turning them over so Gabe can lay comfortably to take his own nap. He’s on the edge of sleep with he catches some words. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
